


Intimacy Is in the Eye of the Beholder

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Angst and Humor, Embarrassed Jensen, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Omega Jensen Ackles, Worried Jared Padalecki, sweet jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen has a little mishap during Movie Night. Jared does his best to soothe the omega's ruffled feathers.





	Intimacy Is in the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is early on in their relationship, probably around six months. 
> 
> Also, another character finally makes an appearance!

The door slams behind him and he beelines straight for the couch. Jensen doesn’t even bother shedding his coat or unlacing his boots, just bellyflops onto the cushions and buries his head in the pillow. His pocket buzzes, alerting him of Jared’s newest text or voicemail but he ignores it. Instead, he rolls over and covers his face with his gloved hands. 

“I cannot believe that just happened… “ 

Jensen can still feel the blush heating his cheeks. His embarrassment has barely dimmed. Jared had tried to catch him as he ran down the icy steps and almost fell on his face, but Jensen had been quicker, fueled by shame and mortification.

His phone vibrates again and he pulls it from his pocket. The picture of Jared standing on the bridge stares back at him. He groans and swipes  _ Ignore _ . Almost immediately, his text notification pops up. 

_ Jen, talk to me.  _

_ Are you alright?  _

_ It honestly wasn’t that bad, babe.  _

_ Please let me know you're okay?  _

Torn between wanting to run to the most understanding man he’s ever met and hiding under the covers for the rest of his life, Jensen rakes his hand through his hair and sighs. He gets up and makes his way into the bathroom, shedding layers as he goes. When his hands touch the waistband of his briefs, his blush renews. 

“Why? Why tonight? Of all the nights!  _ Why _ did this have to happen tonight?” 

He slides his clothes into the corner knowing that his OCD will force him to place them in the hamper before he can go to bed and then climbs in the shower. The knob is a little touchy and the water comes out freezing cold. He quickly adjusts and then hisses when what feels like lava touches his skin. He steps back quickly and almost loses his footing. His heart races and he decides it might be best to take a moment to collect himself. 

“Just breathe. It’s fine. I mean,  _ no, it’s not _ , but I will be fine. It’s no big deal, right? I’m sure this happens all the time to other people. So what if this has  _ never _ happened to me before…  _ ugh, _ ” Jensen drops his head to the tiled wall and groans. 

Jared has been pacing the length of his living room ever since Jensen left.  _ Left, hah! More like sprinted… _ He’s been trying to get a hold of the omega for almost an hour, but Jensen keeps sending him straight to voicemail. Jared desperately wishes there is something more he could do. But for now, he simply has to wait until Jensen is ready to talk about what happened. 

Once the clothes are in their proper place and he has brushed his teeth and dried his hair, Jensen grabs his phone and enters his bedroom. He grabs a pair of clean boxers from the dresser and a tee shirt then crawls into bed, thankful that tomorrow is his day off. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds Mack and puts his glasses on while he waits for his sister to pick up. 

“Hello?” 

He can hear yelling in the background and assumes she’s watching one of her reality shows. Jensen says they’re trash, but she claims they are important psychological studies on peer influence in young adult societies. 

“Hey.” 

“Wow. Who died?” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” 

The bed creaks as she adjusts, “Seriously Jay, what gives? Isn’t tonight movie night with Lover Boy?” 

“Yeah. I just got back. It didn’t... go so well…” Even though Mackenzie can’t see him, Jensen still closes his eyes, pulls the blanket over his chin and mouth. 

“Oh, geez. What happened?” 

“Mphh… mmfmprhfff…”

Mackenzie chuckles, “Jensen. I didn’t really get that. Wanna try it again? In English this time?” 

“Oh god, Mack. It was so bad…” 

“What was?!” 

Jensen sighs and pulls the other pillow to his chest, resting his chin on it. He lifts the phone away for a minute and takes a deep breath. As he brings it back to his ear, he notices there are two more messages waiting.  _ Oh, Jared… _

“You remember when we were younger and I, uh, had a little trouble with carbonated drinks?” 

“Sure. You used to fart after drinking Coke. That’s why you avoided having any around your friends.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while since I had any and uh, I kind of… forgot…”

“Okaaayy… so what? You farted in front of Jared? It was bound to happen eventually, Jay. What’s the big deal?” 

“I, um, I started burping in the car on the way back and he made jokes, you know? So it wasn’t that bad. But then when we got back to his place… We were sitting on the couch and I decided to, you know, sit on his lap…”

“Ooh…” 

“But then he started moving his hands and somehow he ended up... kind of… rubbing my stomach,  _ I guess _ ? And it was really nice. It felt really good, _ relaxing  _ even and I just sort of…” 

Mackenzie busts out laughing and Jensen groans, “ _ Gee, thanks _ . I feel  _ much _ better...” 

“Ahahahahaha! You farted on him!” 

“C’ mon, Mack. It isn’t funny.” 

Between the giggles, Mackenzie forces out, “Yes… it… is!”

“Argh, no it wasn’t. It was embarrassing and… oh god, it was awful. It’s the first time I’ve tried to be intimate with him and then  _ that happened _ !” 

Mackenzie sniffles and chuckles a few more times before replying, “Jay, relax. I’m sure it’s fine. I mean, what did he say?” 

Jensen plays with a loose thread in his blanket and chews on his lip, “He made a joke. He wanted me to stay but I couldn’t--” 

“You left?!” 

“I couldn’t stand to be there in front of him, knowing that had just happened!” 

“Jensen…”

“Don’t lecture me, I can’t handle it right now.” 

She sighs, “Has he called yet?” 

“Yeah, about nine times.” 

“Jay, the best thing you can do right now is talk to him. Tell him how you’re feeling. Hell, go back over there and get back to business!” 

“Mack, I can’t…”

“Jensen. I get it. Okay? You’re embarrassed. But you can’t shut down just because something happened. It’s a bodily function! It’s bound to happen at some point. I mean, you like this guy, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You see yourself having a future with him?” 

Jensen smiles, “Yeah, I do.” 

“Then you need to come to terms with the fact that farting on Jared’s lap is not going to be the worst thing that happens. It’s highly likely that you’re going to puke in front of him at some point. Or get stuck on the john after bad Thai food. If you love him like I think you do, you’re going to need to be okay with gross, embarrassing things happening in front of him. Not to mention that those things will probably happen to him at some point too.” 

He grimaces at the mental picture she painted, “... How can you be so wise yet so disgusting at the same time?” 

“It’s a gift. Now go. Call your man. Apologize for running out on him.” 

Jensen sighs, “ _ Fine _ .” 

“Call anytime. I am a fount of dating tips, advice, and information.” 

Jensen chuckles and rolls his eyes, “Thanks, Mack. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Jay. Bye.” 

“Bye.”

After Jensen hangs up, he lies back and stares at the ceiling. The phone still in his hand, he feels it buzz three more times before going silent.  _ Looks like Jared finally gave up.  _ He bites his bottom lip and pulls up the contacts, stopping at the Js. His thumb flicks up and down, trying to decide. 

“Oh, for the love of!” 

He takes a deep breath and pushes the button. His hand trembles as he waits for Jared to answer. 

Jared sits at the table and stares forlornly at the bowl of cereal in front of him. He eats when he’s upset and after Jensen’s hasty exit earlier, he’s worried. He tries to focus on the colorful rings on his spoon instead of the blank phone screen. The omega hasn’t responded to any of his messages and he’s not really sure what else to do. Part of him wants to run over there and pull Jensen into his arms but the other side knows Jensen needs space right now. The omega’s pride is bruised and Jared probably hadn’t helped matters by drawing attention to what happened. But joking about it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. 

When his phone goes off, Jared almost dumps his bowl on the floor. He quickly swipes the screen and juggles it between his shoulder and ear while he uses a paper towel to mop up the milk he spilled. 

“Hey, babe!” 

“Hi…” Jensen’s voice is so quiet he turns up the volume. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Um… I’m okay. Look, Jared, I--” Jensen begins. 

Jared speaks at the same time, “You don’t have any--” 

There is a long pause and then Jared chuckles, “Sorry, go ahead.” 

“I’m sorry I ran out. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Aw, babe… it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.” 

“It’s just…” Jensen huffs, frustrated with himself for being so  _ delicate _ , “It’s the first time that we, you know,  _ got close _ , and then that happened.” 

Jared sets his bowl in the sink and then walks into the living room. His instincts are begging him to go over there and hold the omega close. Instead, he grabs a large pillow and cradles it, “Jen, you were embarrassed. It happens, you know? I’m not mad. I was worried something was wrong, the way you bolted.” 

“Really?” 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I noticed a few weeks ago that you have a little trouble with soda but I didn’t think it was an issue for you. Then tonight, I was a little surprised when you ordered a Coke to go with your snacks. I kind of figured you were uncomfortable in the car and then when you crawled onto my lap… well, I thought maybe you were in pain…”

“And you rubbed my belly to settle it…”

“Yeah. I didn’t mean to cause you any embarrassment, babe. I just wanted you to relax and be comfortable.” There’s silence on the other end so Jared decides to change the subject, “I kind of liked having you there...” 

“Yeah?” 

Jared grins and leans back against the cushions, “Absolutely. Any time you want to snuggle, you let me know… ” 

Finally, Jensen chuckles, “I’m not sure I’ll be jumping  _ right  _ back in, but I will keep it in mind… Jare?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Could you maybe remind me to stick with water next time?”

Jared laughs as he walks down the hall to the bedroom, “Sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jensen...


End file.
